1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a fixing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as IP phones, or LCD TVs, are mounted on walls by use of bolts or other fasteners. Generally, these electronic devices are configured with gourd holes where the bolts or fasteners pass through the gourd holes to hang the electronic devices on the walls. However, the electronic devices can be easily removed from walls if there are no locking assemblies or fittings to prevent the electronic devices from swinging or falling.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.